harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion to the Professor Silvanus' Room
"In fact, what we really want you to do a favor. We need to get something borrowed ... We need to look at a book ... A book that is in possession of Professor Silvanus!" —Rose Weasley. The Invasion'' ''to the Professor'' S''ilvanus' room, was an invasion prepared by Rose Weasley for she, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy could steal the Ambratorix's dairy. For the plan was well realized she needed to ask for help from The Gremlins that it could block the passages of the theacher's room. The invasion took place in the castle of Hogwarts, but specifically in the hallway on the third floor, but had outbreaks of chaos in the Great Hall, the Covered Bridge and in the lobby of Godfrey, the windsock's tapestries. Reasons for the Invasion To unravel the secrets of the Eye of the Worlds, Albus, Rose and Scorpius bet all your chips in the diary belonging to Albriech Ambratorix was kept in the room of Professor Silvanus. Proposal Block the passages to the third floor, causing chaos and creating barriers in the passages using Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' products. Steps "Phase one complete. Bridge with the smell of shit" —Sabrina writing in the Mini Musty Voldy. The first stage of the invasion was blocking the Covered Bridge by Ralph Dolohov and Sabrina Hildegard. Moments before, Fred had already implemented three different points in Portable Swamps of point and fell to Ralph and Sabrina ascends them. In doing so, the bridge had been taken by a large and smelly swamp that prevented students pass over it. "Phase two complete. Hall of tapestries in the dark!" —Eduardus' message. The second step of locking out the lobby of the tapestries of Godfrey, the windsock. Eduardus Jones and Vince Glover had to trigger the secret passage by Gabino Pollkeron in order to have access to packages Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and Decoy Detonators, to darken the tickets and also block the way. "Teachers and'' 'students trapped. Phase three finished. It's up to you boys!" —Brenda's final message . The third part is based on making the Great Hall and staircases. Laurie Fawcett and Brenda Warton were in charge of arming all Fires Scatterers Care and Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs to hold the attention of anyone passing by the location. They also obtained Punching telescopes, to prevent anyone from escaping. At the same time, Fred, Horace and Ethan were so many exploding fireworks inside the Great Hall, which forced all who were inside to come out and faced with the beasts progetadas by the fires of Laurie and Brenda. Drawbacks "Total burning of stock! George lost all their screws! Offers up to 60% discount on products. Branches in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade! Home deliveries are our specialty great!" Some things do not happen as everyone thought. The first was the capture of Horatio by Professor Flitwick, then the last one explosive was just a Weasley stores' advertise, the third, the Eugene Finnigan's gang had known the facts on the third floor and appeared willing to take on Albus, and Rose and Scorpius and finally the fact that Professor Silvanus have charmed his office with defensive spells and mislead the sentries (James and Agamenon), through the Room of Requirement, and catching the three first-year students in possession of the diary. Consequences of Invasion It may be mentioned as consequences of the invasion of the office of the teacher as the Eugene Finnigan gang's trip to the hospital wing, the discovery by Professor Silvanys, that Albus, Rose and Scorpius were interested in the Eye of the Worlds, great damage to the heritage of Hogwarts, the possible arrest of those involved in doing and completing the questions and delivery of three (and Professor Monomon) to the Ambratorix's cave. Participants Those that were somehow linked to the invasion, or who had a role in its unfolding were the folowing: *Albus Potter *Rose Weasley *Scorpius Malfoy *James Potter II *Agamenon Lestrange *Fred Weasley II *Ethan Humberstone *Laurie Fawcett *Eduardus Jones *Vince Glover *Brenda Warton *Ralph Dolohov *Sabrina Hildegard *Horatio *Eugene Finnigan (as intruder) *Cameron Creevey (as intruder) *Henry Thomas (as intruder) *Euan Coote (as intruder) *Mylor Silvanus (as the attack's target) *Artabanus Monomon (indirectly) . Category:Events